Percy Jackson Guardian of The Hunt
by XxStrangleMexX
Summary: A PercyxArtemis story with the usual guardian of the hunt plot line except for a few twists. I got the idea too write this story from Anaklusmos14 and Starblade176 so you guys should check them out they are great writers.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

p id="docs-internal-guid-0669afd7-36b6-b0b0-1a8b-9bdca8434760"  
dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height:  
1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2:Nico

**A/N Well I decided to give you all a little fun and put the second chapter up also (now aren't I nice). So I did a time skip and it is now several hours after the battle and everyone is back on Olympus for the reward ceremony. So… here it is.**

**Me: Come on Percy we have to do the story.**

**Percy: Annabeth?**

**Me: It is me the Writer of the story and we need you out here**

**Percy: Is Annabeth still d de "GULP" dead.**

**Me: Yes but I promise that in like four chapters you will like someone else although it will be like three weeks for you.**

**Percy: Wow that makes me feel so much better.**

**Artemis: Hey what did I miss.**

**Me: If you get Percy out of his room I will give you more cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Artemis: PERSEUS JACKSON!**

**Percy: Fine fine you can start writing.**

**Chapter Two: Nico**

I had known someone had died but I didn't realize who that someone was until I saw Percy with a broken/defeated look on his face that told me all I needed to know.

"Oh Percy" I said with tears and my eyes and before I knew what was happening I was hugging Percy and telling him how sorry I was that she was gone. Just like that I saw his emotions vanish, the only one still present was a familiar one to me… absolute loneliness. He started to walk away before deciding against it and saying instead "Nico, Zeus is about to give his speech stand back in line" with absolutely no emotion. Just a blank glassy look.

**Artemis**

Per usual my father's speech was extremely boring and the only thing that kept me here was the look on Perseus's face. There was absolutely no emotion, none of the usual mirth and laughter. All the jokes were gone. His heart was broken so he was broken. As my father gave out the reward of godship to all of the demigods they all accepted except for Percy who said he would ask later for his wish.

(**Nico is his fathers lieutenant and heir to Thanatos)**

Piper became the minor goddess of love and relationships, Nico is the God of shadows and King of souls, Jason is the Minor God of lightning and storms, Hazel became the minor goddess of riches in the earth, Frank became the minor god of shapeshifting and duty, Leo is the minor god of fire and mechanics, and Perseus was just told that he would ask his wish after everyone else except for the Olympians and Percy**(Hades and Hestia are OLympians in this version because of Percy's wish after The Last Olympian asked them to be).**

**Percy**

Once all of my friends had left the room I just stood in the room in silence while considering everyone's expressions. once I was ready I looked directly at Zeus and said

"I want you to kill me."

**A/N So there is the second chapter which will be followed by the third. I know this is all pretty cliche with how it is progressing but I will start really getting to the plot line I have in mind after Percy is abused by the hunt for like 2-5 months. He will have absolute "fun" the whole time.**

**Percy: and what if I refuse and just kill myself in between chapters?**

**Me: Then I will just ask Hades to fulfill that favor he owes me and bring you back. Besides I made him an Olympian and fun in this book so he will obviously love me.**

**Artemis: (Muffled From Cookies) Shut up both of you and give me more cookies!**

**Me: Fine okay sheesh isn't it enough that I'm making you alot nicer in this book.**

**Artemis: Are you saying I'm mean in real life.**

**Me: No, not at all Lady Artemis but you will just be much more… Uhhhhhh "cough beautiful, funny, and friendly cough" deadly?**

**Artemis: "Death Glare of Thalia x 1000000000"**

**Me: okay okay (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::).**

**Artemis: Humph.**


End file.
